New Year's Eve
by LadyWolfGrace
Summary: Valkyrie and Skulduggery are getting ready for the New Years ball, hosted by Erskine Ravel but a certain someone gate crashes the party with just a pointed finger. Who is this character? And will Valkyrie manage to save Skulduggery from the only poison that can kill him? [First fanfic :)]
1. A Dress

Valkyrie laughed as Skulduggery remarked on a dress they had just passed. They were in Dublin shopping market, looking for a new dress for Valkyrie. Grand Mage Ravel Erskine was holding a ball to celebrate the coming of a new year. It was to be held on the last day of the year…..hardly surprising.

"Skulduggery I actually _liked _that dress!" Valkyrie exclaimed. The one Skulduggery had laughed at was a pale blue sleeveless, fitting to the breasts. It came just above the knees.

"Yes well it was too short Valkyrie. If you had tripped and an evil 4 armed 6 legged monster came after you then you wouldn't have a chance!" Skulduggery grumbled. They had been shopping for 2 hours and he was getting bored.

"What about this one? It's got the same top part but it comes just to the ankles. And the colour is perfect!" Valkyrie had gushed at another beautiful dress. It was midnight black at the top, but gradually fading to white at the bottom. Even Skulduggery had to admit it was kind of nice!

"Okay but if you get it, can we leave? I need to go and see a friend."

"What friend?"

"Never you mind."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Yes!"

"No."

"YES!"

"Okay."

"Huh?" Valkyrie stared at those lovely green eyes in which Skulduggery's façade was using.

"I said okay! But if I'm going to tell you then you need to promise me one thing." Those piercing eyes bored into those dark eyes of a dark haired 20 year old. Valkyrie raised just one eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"We leave right now!" Valkyrie laughed and Skulduggery smiled. His blonde façade melted as he tapped his collarbone. Valkyrie went over to the till to buy the black dress while Skulduggery got into the Bentley.

"Skulduggery I suggest we leave because I see some particularly enticing heels over there!"


	2. Jogged to spot

**Hi! Just wanted to say there are going to be a few KOTW spoilers in this. Just to let you know!**

**Lady Wolf Grace x (Guessed my name? Hang on stupid question. It's Grace.)**

_As she held her breath, waiting for him to come, she knew her plan was finally falling into place. The door behind her creaked as the man walked in. She did not turn around._

"_Ah Ravel. My dear Erskine Ravel. Grand Mage even!" She whipped around, staring hard into the Grand Mage's face. "Or should I say… Rossvainah?" She laughed a cold mirthless sound. For that is your true name Rossvainah, so silly!" Her voice chimed with bells as Erskine stood there, trembling. "Now, Rossvainah, I want you to bring me the one poison that can destroy the Skeleton Detective. I can take down Valkyrie as I wish. It is not hard!" She laughed again, harder this time._

"_I will not kill my friends. Never!" Erskine roared and tried to run but he knew the doors would be locked. He had been tricked into coming here and had been forced by cleavers. _

"_But my dear Rossvainah! Doesn't it suit you dear? Now bring me the poison. NOW!" Erskine started to weep as he went out the door, unable to stop himself._

_She laughed and touched up on her pale blue eye shadow and put on her glasses. She took a look round her office. Soon it would be full of slaves. Her slaves. She flicked her hair back and in the blink of an eye, she was gone._

Valkyrie was jogging down the street, listening to a song in the Paralympics, the music on Channel 4 (UK and Ireland) on her iPod. It was called _Harder than You Think _by _Public Enemy. _She was back in Haggard for 2 days, Skulduggery's treat to her. Valkyrie had already seen her family. They understood she was 20 now and working, they thought she was working as an assistant to an office phone call centre manager. They couldn't be more wrong! Alice was 4 and had started school. Alice had noticed the difference between the reflection and Valkyrie, so when the reflection had tried to kill Valkyrie, Alice had 'accidently' thrown a knife at it. Although she was developing a violent nature, Alice had been layered with treats from Valkyrie then on!

As Val jogged round the corner, she saw Jasper. God his ears were big! 16 now of course. Valkyrie eventually got to her own house and checked the time. _26:24_. Yes! She'd knocked of 2 minutes flat! Val opened the door and Alice toddled over to her.

"Stephanie!" Of course, Valkyrie wasn't Valkyrie round here, nope. She was normal Stephanie.

"Alice! How's my favourite sister been doing? Had a good first term at school?"

"Urm… well, the thing is, I have been doing well, and Miss Kochuvnee said I'm really bright! Mummy said that means clever but I think she means I glow because of my goodness!" Valkyrie sighed. This baby was going to have a bigger ego than Skulduggery, and that's saying something!

"Of course you glow because of your goodness Alice. It's called an _aura. _But I really need a shower now so I need to go upstairs or I'm going to stink!" Alice laughed but looked worried.

"That horrible girl that looks like you isn't going to come is she?" Valkyrie smiled.

"Of course not. Now excuse me clever girl!" Valkyrie skipped the stairs 2 at a time. She really stank! She took off her jacket and went into the bathroom to undress. She wasn't letting anyone see her naked. She turned around and **- **Everything went black.


	3. Before the Bang

**Hi guys! Sorry I haven't been updating but thanks to tamani7 for reviewing! I really appreciate it. Anyway, I best get on with the story. Hope you enjoy it!**

_**Lady Wolf Grace x**_

**~~2 hours before~~**

"Skulduggery tell me who we're meeting this instant or I swear I'll burn your hat!" Valkyrie had swiped Skulduggery's hat off him once they had driven off in the car. Skulduggery looked at Valkyrie doubtfully before looking back at the road and turning.

"Are you sure you would Valkyrie, in public as well? Go on then. Go ahead. I can't stop you. I'm driving!" Valkyrie scowled. "I knew you wouldn't." Skulduggery said, rather smugly.

"Just tell me Skul." Valkyrie said in a bored voice.

"Alright then. We're off to see Finbar and Cassandra. They've seen another vision."

"Does it involve -"

"No. For once you are not in this vision. Although you might be among the victims. But Finbar and Cassandra will tell you when we get there."

**~~An hour later, in Haggard for Finbar and Cassandra~~**

"Well, we have to go in sooner or later Val." Skulduggery and Valkyrie were hovering outside the Tattoo Shop, _Flames of Ink_, when the door burst open. Cassandra the Seer was wearing charms, rings, necklaces, bracelets and anklets. Valkyrie thought it was a tad too much.

"Darlings! Come in. Finbar and I were just in the middle of a vision and then we saw you two by the door!" Skulduggery strode in and Valkyrie went to follow but Cassandra stopped her.

"Valkyrie this is very important. I have reason to believe that you are in league with Darquesse. Now if you are please, keep her under control for tonight. I can feel her faintly in the masquerade's presence even if none of the other sensitives can't feel her. Please." Valkyrie looked surprised.

"Cassandra! Would you really accuse _me _of working with Darquesse? Of course I'm not!" Valkyrie wasn't lying either, Cassandra's charms told her that. Valkyrie pushed past. Finbar was in the middle of telling Skulduggery the story.

"Val! I was just telling Skul-man about the visions me and Cass have been having! But I think it would be better if Cassie were to show you now." Finbar looked at Cassandra meaningfully.

"Of course Fin. Right this way Valkyrie."

"I think it would be best if me and Finbar came too if that's okay." Skulduggery wasn't answering a question. His deep voice startled Cassandra.

"O-Of course Sk-Skulduggery. Down to the c-cellar!" They made their way down through a trap door not even Finbar knew about before Cassandra came. As Finbar and Cassandra started to make the smoke into a picture, Valkyrie gasped. It was the ball but they were watching from a distance. The ball was in a barn but they were on a balcony. The picture was in a dull, dimmed colour. Val couldn't turn around and she saw beside them a perfectly manicured finger, in perfect resolution, point towards the barn. Suddenly, the barn erupted in a burst of flames. There was screaming and wailing. Then, in the distance, Valkyrie, and only Valkyrie could hear this, laughter. Her own. Val (present tense one) screamed and started running out the room. She heard Skulduggery call after her but she needed to get home. She turned and sprinted.


	4. Alice And Skulduggery

**Hi guys!**

**I decided to write another chapter. Please review because I really appreciate so so much. Thanks! Sorry if this chapter is a bit crappy though.**

**Lady Wolf Grace x**

As Valkyrie woke up, she noticed she was bound to a chair. _No surprises there._ She thought. It took her a little while to work out where she was. _Oh wait. I guess I could be in a dark room with no windows and just the dark to play with. _Well, Valkyrie was wrong. There was one window up high. Small enough to fit a field mouse through. Oh dear.

The door opened but Valkyrie was facing away. _Just like Skulduggery would do. _She thought. The person did not talk. That possibly made Val more scared! Then, a voice.

"Rossvainah! Talk for me." The voice was familiar but Valkyrie could not pick up who it was. But then, she heard Grand Mage Ravel speak, his voice trembling and breaking.

"V-V-Valkyrie. M-my mistress w-w-would like me to s-speak for her. Y-you will be l-let free after a few h-h-hundred y-y-years. She-she wills to r-reveal herself n-now. I'm so sorry." That last sorry seemed to roll off the Grand Mage's as he collapsed with exhaustion.

"No matter. I will rid of him soon. So Valkyrie, or is it… Darquesse!" Valkyrie gasped as that dratted women came into view. Val started to shout.

"I HATE YOU CHINA!"

**~~Back at Valkyrie's house~~**

Skulduggery quietly sprang up towards Valkyrie's window and let himself in. He was surprised to hear Alice crying in her room. He went inside Alison's room.

"Are you Steph's skeleton friend?" Alice asked tearfully as Skulduggery walked in. He had an olive skinned, milk chocolate coloured hair façade up.

"Why yes! Whatever is the matter Alice?" Skulduggery forced himself not to use a forceful voice as Alice was only four.

"Stephanie got taken away!" Alice started weeping again and Skulduggery found himself hugging the poor little girl. He wondered where the parents were.

"Alice, where is your mummy and daddy?" Alice looked at him with her big blue eyes. He was startled at how different they were from Val's, but other than her eyes, she looked a lot like Valkyrie would have looked. Alice's dark brown locks bounced down to her shoulders.

"Well, Stephanie said they had put her in charge of me because they were off to see horrible Uncle Beryl and Auntie Fergus (- it's meant to be Auntie Fergus and Uncle Beryl). Stephanie then called someone with silly hair who is 22 to look after me but they left so I'm all on my own. Mummy and Daddy are at Uncle Beryl's house." Skulduggery was astounded at how developed Alice's speech was.

"And Alice, could I ask you one more question?"

"Uh-huh."

"Who took Stephanie?" Alice stared at Skulduggery.

"Will you leave me on my own if I tell you?"

"I will have to take you to a friend of mine called Ghastly."

"Okay then I'll tell you! He kept muttering about something like _Grand Mage_ and duties to it and he said a really strange line too." Skulduggery neared to her.

"Would you be so nice and tell me that line?"

"Okay. He said '_I can't believe China found out my true name and is controlling me.'"_


	5. A Key

**Hiya! New chapter may not be great but I'll give it a try. Hope you like it! (Might be a bit of Valduggery in here!)**

**Lady Wolf Grace x**

Skulduggery had dropped Alice off at the sanctuary with Ghastly before storming back out to the Bentley. He knew exactly where China would have taken Valkyrie. _The barn, _he thought. Skulduggery had asked Ghastly to hold the ball off until he had Valkyrie back. He drove rapidly towards the barn, a ten minute drive with his excellent skill! He burst into the barn. _This is way too easy,_ he thought, just as a cleaver sprung at him. He splayed his hand and the air around the cleaver was manipulated to choke him. Quickly, Skulduggery ran up the hay bales, used as stairs. Suddenly, he heard China's voice distantly.

"Skulduggery my dear! You came! I thought you would. Just in time to witness, a little… event!" China jumped down and landed delicately in front of Skulduggery.

"What have you done with Valkyrie?" Skulduggery growled in his velvety voice, so incredibly deep.

"Why, nothing! I was doing nothing to _Valkyrie._ However I have been trying to break through and control _Darquesse!_" China laughed, like bells tinkling together. Skulduggery raised his hand and tightened it into a fist. China started to choke.

"Tell me where Valkyrie is. **NOW.**"

"I would if I-I-I could br-breathe!" China was dropped down in the hay. She started rubbing her neck. "Thank you. She's up the top with the Grand Mage."

"Thank you China." Skulduggery walked over and China started to look frightened. "It's okay, I won't hurt you." Skulduggery said. China relaxed a little. She didn't see Skulduggery's fist come to meet her chin. "Told you it wouldn't hurt!" Skulduggery said to an unconscious China. He flipped up to the top of the barn and saw Valkyrie.

"Valkyrie? Val?" She was unconscious and Skulduggery went over to burn the shackles that bound her. She had blood on her lip. He saw a key on a bale near her. "Ah ha!" Skulduggery went over and picked it up. Instantly he was paralysed.

"Skulduggery? _SKULDUGGERY!_" Valkyrie had returned to a conscious state and was calling to him. "Don't pick up that key! It can poison you!" But even as she spoke, she saw he had already picked up the key. He managed to move. Woah it was like being paralysed by a warlock! He started to be able to move his fingers and then his legs.

"Skulduggery," Valkyrie had just one tear rolling down her cheek. "The key to the shackles are behind me. I saw China put them there when she brought me in here. "Skulduggery got up and ran over to Val. He unlocked the shackles and she got up and hugged him. He looked down at her and she looked up at him, holding his fingers.

"Thank you so much." She whispered, in such a soft voice.

"Valkyrie, do you know how much time I have?" Skulduggery asked. Her face contorted into pain, sadness yet joy at being free.

"5 hours. I reckon if we got to Nye soon we could lengthen the time so we could find an antidote." Valkyrie replied, but he wouldn't go to Nye.

"What is this antidote?" If Skulduggery had a face Val knew he would be sucking in his cheeks.

"A petal from a certain flower called Daphne Spp. which grows in Australia. But we're in Ireland and it takes a whole day to get there!" Valkyrie looked worried.

"Not if you have magic on your side it doesn't!"


	6. Austaralian Shadows

**Hey guys! I know it's already been New Year's Eve (Happy New Year everyone!) but I'm going to keep on with my story. Hope you like it!**

_**Lady Wolf Grace x**_

Skulduggery had wrapped his arm around Valkyrie's waist and had started flying faster than a Concorde! Well, he had too if he wanted to get to Australia before 4 hours were up. He had already spent one of his precious 5 hours calling up the Sanctuary. He had called Erskine and asked him to lock himself within the Sanctuary. It was lucky that China hadn't thought to stop Erskine from acting normally as well as under her control!

Once they were in Australia, not talking much of the way as al was looking at the awesome landscapes, Valkyrie checked her watch, still set to the Irish time. She looked at Skulduggery and her lip wobbled.

"Skulduggery, that took 2 hours. You have 2 hours left!" Evidently, she started to bite her lip.

"Well, I can't say I didn't notice a slight drop during the flight. You know you almost fell asleep. Now, do you know where this Daphne flower is? It's only because I really would like to find out. What is the time Valkyrie?"

"Well, we're in Queensland in Brisbane and its ten hours ahead so -"

"Valkyrie I meant Irish time."

"Oh. Why didn't you say so? Its 6 'clock exactly. So the poison is going to have full effect at 8. It's 4 o'clock in the morning here. "

"Valkyrie what will the poison do?"

"Well on a full bodied person like myself it would eradicate the skin leaving me with all my insides hanging out, meaning I would die. But for a fine skeleton like you it will…"

"Yes?" Valkyrie trembled just a bit.

"It will start to disintegrate your bones from the belly bones before spreading." Skulduggery stared at Valkyrie. If he didn't have a big full-of-himself ego his jaw would of dropped.

"Right. Well. Ah-hum. We best find this petal before that starts to happen then mustn't we?"

oo00OO00oo

_China stirred as she woke up. She noticed that the Grand Mage had gone. _Curse that Skeleton! _China thought. She composed herself and got her disguise together. She tied her raven hair up into a ponytail and she put her fake glasses on. She touched up her pink lipstick and her pink eye shadow. She walked out the barn and checked her handbag. She made sure all of her weapons were there. _

Lipstick – it had a knife on one side of it.

Glasses Case – A hand gun.

Phone – To call with…

_Yes, although China had just lost her first slave __**and **__her prisoner, she would soon be royalty among the world, as she was about to start her World Domination… _

oo00OO00oo

Valkyrie didn't know where to start but Skulduggery said he had an idea. She looked at him as he started to speak.

"Valkyrie, I think I have just one hour. Have you seen a photo of this flower? I have." Valkyrie nodded. "Good. Now I'm going to drop you off to where I suspect the flower to be. I will not be far and I have a phone on me. It is connected to yours don't forget." Skulduggery took Valkyrie by the waist and started to fly.

"But Skulduggery -. Just don't, don't face it on your own."

"Shush. I need to concentrate."

_**10 minutes later**_

Skulduggery had landed and took off. Valkyrie really didn't know what to do! She knew what this pretty flower looked like but she wouldn't be able to find it in this vast land! She started walking forward, scanning her surroundings. She saw a cave and ran towards it. _THERE! _She thought. She simply couldn't believe her luck. The 20 year old walked towards the Daphne flower and picked it up. Val got out her phone to call Skulduggery but, suddenly a scream from inside the cave. She looked into the darkness and noticed it climbing ever nearer. _Huh? _Then, she was enveloped in shadows…

**There you go! Hope you like it! Sorry for not updating sooner. ;)**

_**Lady Wolf Grace x**_


	7. Quick Note

_Sorry I haven't updated because I am a bit busy at school. Just showing my friend what to do._

This is what happens if you do one enter.

This.

**By the way thanks to everyone who has commented!**

**I'll update as soon as I can.**

**Bye!**

_**Lady Wolf Grace x**_


	8. Wreath

**Hey again! It's only me. Obviously I'm updating but I'm not sure where this story is going… Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

_**Lady Wolf Grace x**_

Valkyrie was being pulled towards the middle of the cave, and no matter how much she struggled she couldn't get free of the shadows all around her. Eventually she saw a strip of light through the shadows but she was cautious. She just about managed to summon a flame and burnt off the shadows. She fell to the ground. Then, she heard a familiar voice.

"Valkyrie? Is that you?" Valkyrie looked at the necromancer in front of her. She scowled.

"Yes, Wreath, as if you didn't know." Solomon Wreath looked startled.

"Are we not on first name basis anymore Val? Or should I say Cain?" Valkyrie glared at Solomon again.

"No I prefer Valkyriethank you_ Solomon._"

"So, how are things? How did you get here? Why are you here? When-"

"Solomon what about I ask _you _a question? What is the place? And why the Temple clothes all of a sudden….?" The necromancer shifted his weight over a bit and was nervously wringing his hands.

"The secrets of the temple must not be told to an outsider…."

"Oh this is the Australian Queensland temple? Well Solomon I must be on my way then. I'm not a necromancer, see? I've had the Surge!" Valkyrie held up her hand to show him her ring had gone. "And I threw my ring away when I had a case in England!" Solomon mumbled something that Valkyrie couldn't hear. "What was that sorry?"

"I said I thought this ring looked familiar!" He shouted, and with that he held up a gleaming black ring, one that held Valkyrie knew very well.

oo00OO00oo

Skulduggery's phone rang and he checked the caller I.D. _Valkyrie Cain_. He answered.

"Valkyrie? Are you okay? Because, you know, I have just one hour left."

"Oh I'm fine thank you, just sort of found the flower, got pulled into a cave and found Solomon Wreath with my necromancer ring. Yes, everything is fine." Skulduggery tilted his head.

"Was it that cave I dropped you at?"

"Yes." Valkyrie paused and Skulduggery heard talking in the background. "Oh, and Solomon says all you need to do is run into the cave and shadows will automatically get you."

"Okay. I'll see you in 10 minutes."


End file.
